paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall Ford and the Treaty Factory (part 1)
(Again the anon didn't put this in the right place- so i'm just adding the dialogue to an acutal page.) Part 1 Narrator: This is a story of an ordinary little boy named Marshall Ford. He was not faster or stronger or more clever than other children. His family was not rich, or powerful, or well - connected. In fact, they barely had enough to eat. Marshall Ford was the luckiest boy in the entire world. He just didn't know it yet. Ryder: Evening, Ford Mr.Ford: Evening Marshall: Hi, Ryder. Katie: Soup's almost ready, darling. Er, don't suppose there's anything extra to put in love. Oh well. Nothing goes better with cabbage than cabbage. Ryder: Marshall... I found something I think you'll like. Narrator: Marshall's father worked at the local toothpaste factory. The hours were long, and the pay terrible... yet occasionally there were unexpected suprises. Marshall: It's exactly what I need. Mr.Ford: What is it, Marshall? Marshall: Ryder found it, just the piece I needed. Mr.Ford: What piece was it? Marshall: A head for Chase Sprayberry. Mrs.Ford: Well, how wonderful. Mr.Ford: It's quite a likeness. Marshall: You think so? Mr.Ford: Think so? I know so. I saw Chase Sprayberry with my own two eyes. I used to work for him, you know. Marshall: You did? Mr.Ford: I did? Mrs.Ford: He did. Mr.Ford: He did. Mrs.Ford: I love Grapes. Mr.Ford: Of course, I was a much younger man in those days. Chase Sprayberry began with a single store on Cherry Street. But the whole world wanted those candy. Chase Sprayberry: Yeah? ____ Mr.Ford: We need more Sprayberry bars and we're out of treaty birds. Chase Sprayberry: Birds? Birds. Well then, we'll need to make some more. Here. Now open. _____ Mr.Ford: The man was a genius. Did you know, he invented a new way of making treaty ice cream, so that it stays cols for hours without a freezer? You can even leave it lying in the sun on a hot day, and it won't go runny. Marshall: But that's impossible. Mr.Ford: But Chase Sprayberry did it. Before long, he decided to build a proper treaty factory. The largest treaty factory in history. Fifty times as big as any other. Marshall: Mr.Ford, don't make it gross. Mrs.Ford: Tell him about the Indian Prince. He'd like to hear about that. Mr.Ford: You mean Prince Pndicherry? Well, Prince Pondicherry wrote a letter to Mr.Sprayberry and asked him to come all the way out to India and build him a colossal palace entirely out of treaty. Chase Sprayberry: It will have one hundred rooms, and everything will be made of either dark or light treaty. Mr.Ford: True to his word, the bricks were treaty and the cement holding them together was treaty. All the walls and ceilings were made of treaty as well. So were the carpets and the pictures, and the furniture. Prince Pondicherry: It is perfect in every way. Chase Sprayberry: Yeah, but it won't last long. You better start eating right now. Prince Pondicherry: Oh, nonsense. I will not eat my palace. I intend to live in it. Mr.Ford: But Mr.Sprayberry was right, of couse. Soon after this, there came a very hot day with a boiling sun. The prince sent and urgent telegram requesting a new palace, but Chase Sprayberry was facing problems of his own. All the other treaty makers, you see, had grown jealous of Mr.Sprayberry. They began sending in spies to steal his secret recipes. Ficklegruber started making an ice cream that would never melt. Prodose came out with a chewing gum that never lost its flavour. Then Slugworth began making candy balloons that you could blow up to incredible sizes. The Thievery got so bad that one day, without waring Mr.Sprayberry told every single one of his workers to go home. He announced that he was closing his treaty factory for ever. Chase Sprayberry: I'm closing my treaty factory ... for ever. I'm sorry. Marshall: But it didn't close for ever. It's open right now. Mrs.Ford: Such as, 'I feel like I've eaten nothing but cabbage soup for ever'. Ryder: Now, Pops. Mrs.Ford: The factory did close, Marshall. Mr.Ford: And it seemed like it was going to be closed for ever. Then one day we saw smoke rising from the chimneys. The factory was back in the business. Marshall: Did you get your job back? Mr.Ford: No. No one did. Marshall: But there must be people working there. Mrs.Ford: Think about it, Marshall. Have you ever seen a single person going into that factory, or coming out of it? Marshall: No. The gates are always closed. Mr.Ford: Exactly. Marshall: But then, who's running the machines? Katie: Nobody knows, Marshall. Ryder: It certainly is a mystery. Marshall: Hasn't someone asked Mr.Sprayberry? Mr.Ford: Nobody sees him anymore. He never comes out. The only thing that comes out of that place, is the candy ... already packed and addressed. I'd give anything in the world just to go in one more time, and see what's become of that amazing factory. Mr.Ford: Well, you won't, because you can't. No one can. It's a mystery and it will always be a mystery. That little factory of yours Marshall, is as close as any of us is ever going to get. Katie: Come on, Marshall. I think it's time we let your grandparents get some sleep. Marshall: Good night, Mr.Ford. Mr.Ford: Night, Marshall. Marshall: Night-night. Mrs.Ford: Night-night. Katie: Chair. Ryder: Thank you, dear. Marshall: Night, Mr.Ford. Good night. Mrs.Ford. Mrs.Ford: Nothing's impossble, Marshall. Marshall: Good night. All: Night, Marshall. Katie: Sleep well. Narrator: Indeed, that very night, the impossble had already been set in motion. Chase Sprayberry (voice): Dear people in the world... I, Chase Sprayberry, have decided allow five pups to visit my factory this year. In addition, one of these children shall receive a special prize beyond anything you could ever imagine. Newcaster: Five Golden tickets have been hidden under the ordinary wrapping paper of five ordinary spray berry bars. These five candy bars may be anywhere... in any shop, in any street, in any town, in any country in the world. Mr.Ford: Wouldn't it be something, Marshall, to open a bar of candy and find a golden ticket inside? Marshall: I know, but I only get one bar a year, for my birthday. Katie: Well, it's your birthday next week. Mrs.Ford: You have as much chance as anybody does. Mr.Ford: Balderdash. The kids who're going to find the golden tickets are the ones who can afford to buy candy bars every day. Our Marshall gets only one a year. He doesn't have a chance. Mrs.Ford: Everyone has a chance, Marshall. Mr.Ford: Mark my words, the kid who finds the first ticket will be fat, fat, fat. Press Man: Zuma. Press Woman: This way. Zuma: I am eating the Sprayberry bar and I taste something, that is not chocolate... or coconut... or walnut, or peanut butter... or nougat... or butter brittle, or caramel, or sprinkles. So I look and, I find the golden ticket. Press Man: Zuma, how did you celebrate? Zuma: I eat more candy. Mrs. Smit Mchphee: We knew Zuma would find the golden ticket. He eats so many candy bars a day that it was not possble for him not to find one. Press Man: Yes, it is good, Zuma. Zehr gut. Voice on Television: ... golden ticket claimed and only four more... Mr.Ford: Told you it'd be a poker. Mrs.Ford: What a repulsive boy. Marshall: Only four golden tickets left. Mr.Ford: Now that they've found one, things will get really crazy. Voice on Television: ... of every shape, size and hue. Press Man: Julia. Can you spell that for us, please? Julia: J-U-L-I-A. Julia Purnell. Mr.Purnell: Soon as my little Julia told me she had to have one of theses golden tickets, I started buying up all the Wonka bars I could lay my hands on. Thousands of them. Hundreds of thousands. I'm in nut business, you see. So I say to my workers,"Morning ladies. From now on you can stop shelling peanuts and start shelling the wrappers off theses treaty bars instead". Three days went by and we had no luck. Oh, it was terrible. My little Julia got more and more upset each day. Julia: Where's my golden ticket? I want my golden ticket! Mr.Purnell: Well, gentlemen I justed hated to see my little girl feeling unhappy like that. I vowed I would keep up the search until I could give her what she wanted. And finally, I found her a ticket. Julia: Daddy, I want another pony. Mr.Ford: She's even worse than the fat boy. Marshall: I don't think that was really fair. She didn't find the ticket herself. Mr.Ford: Don't worry about it, Marshall. That man spoils his daughter. And no good ever comes from spoiling a child like that. Ryder: Marshall, your Katie and I thought... maybe you wanna open your birthday present tonight. Katie: Here you are. Marshall: Maybe I should wait till morning. Mr.Ford: Like hell. Ryder: Pop. Mr.Ford: All together, we're three hundred and eighty-one years old. We don't wait. Katie: Now, Marshall, you mustn't feel too disappointment, you know, if you don't get the... Ryder: Whatever happens, you'll still have a candy. Mr.Ford: Ah, well. That's that. Marshall: We'll share it. Mr.Ford: Oh, no, Marshall. Not your birthday present. Marshall: It's my candy bar, and i'll do what i want with it. Katie: Thank you, darling. Ryder: Thank you, Marhsall. Mrs.Ford: Bless you. Mr.Ford: All right, let's see who found it. Ryder: The third ticket was found by Miss Tundra Telek. Mrs.Telek: Thses are just some of the two hundred and sixty-three trophies and medals my Tundra has won. Tundra: I'm a gum chewer, mostly, but when I heard about these ticket things I laid off the gum, switched to candy bars. Mrs.Telek: She's just a driven young woman. I don't know where she gets it. Tundra: I'm the Junior World Champion Gum Chewer. This piece of gum, I'm chewing right at this moment, I've been working on for three months solid. That's a record. Mrs.Telek: Of course, I did have my share of trophies, mostly baton. Tundra So it says that one kid's gonna get this special prize, better than all the rest. I don't care who those other four are. That kid, it's gonna be me. Mrs.Telek: Tell me why Tundra; Tundra (on TV): Because I'm a winner. Mrs.Ford: What a beastly girl. Mrs.Ford: Despicable. Mr.Ford: You don't know what are you talking about. Mrs.Ford: Dragonflies? Man on Tv: But wait this is just in. The fourth golden ticket has been found by a boy called Dirge Bell. Dirge: All you had to do was track the manufacturing dates, offset by the weather and the deritave of the Nikkei Index. A retard to figure it out. Mr.Bell: Most of the time I don't know what he's talking about. You know, kids these days, what with all the technology... Dirge: Die! Die! Die! Mr.Bell: Doesen't seem like they stay kids very long. Dirge: In the end, I only had to buy one candy bar. Press Man: And how did it taste? Dirge: I don't know. I hate treaty. Mr.Ford: Well, it's a good thing you're going to the treaty factory, you ungrateful little... Man on TV: That question is, who will be the winner of that last gold... Marshall: Ryder? Ryder: Yes, Marshall? Marshall: Why aren't you at work? Ryder: Oh, well, er, the toothpaste factory thought They'd give me a bit of time off. Marshall: Like summer vacation? Ryder: Sure. Something like that. Narrator: In fact, it wasn't like vacation at all. The upswing in candy sales had led to a rise in cavaties, which led to rise in toothpastes sales. With the extra money, the factory had decided to modernise eliminating Ryder's job. Ryder: We were barely making ends meet as it was. Katie: You'll find another job. Until then, I'll just, um... Well, I'll just thin down the soup a little more. Don't worry, Ryder, our luck will change. I know it. Mr.Ford: Marshall. My secret hoard . You and I, are going to have one more fling... at finding that last ticket. Marshall: Are you sure you want to spend your money on that, Mr.Ford? Mr.Ford: Of course I'm sure. Here run down the nearest store, and buy the first Sprayberry candy bar you see. Bring it straight back, and we'll open it together. Such a good boy , really. Ah, such a good... Marshall: Mr.Ford? Are you asleep. Mr.Ford: Have you got it? Which end should we open first? Category:Parts Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon